


Unending Death

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Missing scene for Progeny. Drifting in the emptiness of space...





	Unending Death

**Unending Death  
by Leesa Perrie**

Drifting in the emptiness of space, he could feel the satisfaction of the others – the ones who had no wish to learn about ascension and saw only enemies where there could have been friends. They had successfully used him to pass on a nanite infection to Dr Weir, revenge for the loss of their city ship, and already he could feel them planning another attack on Atlantis - their violence and hatred overflowing.

As for himself, there would be no new body for him to be reborn into. He could feel Oberoth's hatred towards him and knew there was no coming back from that. He would be completely erased. No more Niam or the chance to discover the secret of ascension. He had failed.

Slowly, his body began to shut down and his consciousness started to fade. He knew this was the end and yet he could not feel regret. Only the facsimile of it.

Thus was the flaw that he could not see or understand. Thus there was no ascension for him as his body finally froze. Only an unending death.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (for canon-picky people like me!): I know Niam is brought back in 'The Return', but it could be argued that it is not Niam himself. In the scene where he speaks to Rodney, it sounds like the others talking and not Niam himself.


End file.
